Conventionally, nanometer-sized particles (nanoparticles) are used in various industrial applications including energy applications.
For example, a method has been proposed in which an electrolyte membrane is obtained by applying and drying a composition prepared by blending inorganic nanoparticles having a proton conductive group bound thereto with a polymer and a solvent (see, for example, Patent Document 1 below).